<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ski trip by PanteaBooks19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710721">Ski trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanteaBooks19/pseuds/PanteaBooks19'>PanteaBooks19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Pidge is a dork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanteaBooks19/pseuds/PanteaBooks19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge is trying to flirt.... Pidge only has Keith as an example and advice on flirting. Pidge is failing to flirt. Lance is doomed to confusion. Have many ideas on how to continue this if you guys want me to make a series out of this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance was just minding his own business after a long day of practice. He just needed the math book he left in his locker.  He really didn't want to run into Pidge right now.</p><p>        "Hey loser," Pidge snarked as she leaned on the opposite wall of lockers. Her arms crossed across her loose green sweater.  His eyes couldn't help but notice the legs her khaki short showed off.</p><p>    Lance groaned as he locked his locker. "So what If I had a little crush on Allura. I'm over that," Lance admitted as he slipped the textbook in his bag.</p><p>        Pidge sighed dramatically and stalked over to Lance.  He was convinced he imagined the slight sway of her hips. "Oh I know. Allura hasn't complained for the last week. I just wanted to give you some advice since you still have that title running around."</p><p>      Lance scoffed as he zipped the bag. His eyes glared at her beautiful eyes. Trying so hard no to get lost in their amber color. "Pfft. Oh yeah? What?"</p><p>        Pidge smirked slyly as if he'd just fallen into a trap. She put her hand on his bag. "The ski trip is coming up. Change it."</p><p>        Lance rolled his eyes as jerked the bag on to his back and stood from his kneeling position. "Like that's easy."</p><p>        Pidge shoved him into the locker. "There only one letter between Loser and something cool. If you trade the s for a v you get Lover. Be someone's lover on the trip. Anyone but Allura and your looks will take you right out of that title," Pidge winked before walking down the hall towards the lab. "If you need any help just let me know, loser."</p><p>          "Oh how I would do anything to change that s in your nickname," Pidge thought to herself as she rejoined the robotics club.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. That start of change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gigantic bus pulled up to the ski lodge after a very long trip. The two holt sister's getting off first. The stayed off to the side and waited for the crowd to disperse.</p><p>      "You know waiting won't make me carry your bags right," Matt teased as he moved to stand beside them. His breath ragged from fighting his way off the bus.<br/>       Pidge snorted as her eyes glanced at Lance. "We just don't want to get crushed."</p><p>       Allura wrapped her arms around Pidge's shoulders. "Yep so I can finally teach her to snowboard. My little sister finally being sporty," Allura squealed as she pulled Pidge even closer.</p><p>      Pidge rolled her eyes as she shook off her (adopted) sister's grip.  "Now that you remind me I think I will go down and try to get injured."</p><p>       Matt grabbed Pidge by the shoulder. "You're the only Holt who has never snowboarded. You are staying right here you little gremlin."</p><p>          Pidge rolled her eyes as she spotted Keith emerging from the crowd with his and Allura's bags. "Allura you stole my luggage carrier."</p><p>        Allura laughed as she pecked Keith on the cheek. "You could always get a new one if you didn't reject every guy so brutally. You scare off a lot of potential brother in laws you know."</p><p>        Pidge rolled her eyes before smiling at her goffy family. "Keith is my best friend. Do you expect me to be nice and sweet? Besides they weren't my type."</p><p>      "Yes but you are scaring off your type," Allura scolded. Her head leaning on Keith's shoulder.</p><p>    Pidge rolled her eyes for the billionth time in ten minutes. "She'll kill Keith at this rate," Pidge thought to herself. "Again... Keith is my best friend. What do you expect? It took me tying you both to chairs and forcing you on a dinner date of pizza rolls to get you two to confess."</p><p>       "Crowds thinning. Let's go fight for our lives.... and clothes," Matt added quickly before breaking into a dash for the luggage.</p><p>         "For my peanut butter," Pidge shouted before joking her brother's mad dash. She didn't even notice Lance staring at her just a few feet away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bus had arrived pretty late, so everyone just ate and headed off to bed.  Lance had the unfortunately got stuck being roomed with Keith. It wasn't like he hated Keith but he was pretty sure Keith hated him.</p><p>      "I'm surprised you aren't sneaking out to see Allura," Lance teased trying to get his temp rommie to adorable  I think you both are adorable talk.</p><p>         Keith looked at him then back down to his phone. "She hasn't texted the coast is clear yet. Plus she's rooming with my best friend."</p><p>         Lance kind of just stared at the emo in shock. "You trust your best friend around someone as hot and nice as Allura. I mean don't get me wrong I'm way over her but still. I don't know if could be so comfortable with even Hunk rooming with my girlfriend on a trip that may as well be named the sex trip."</p><p>        Keith glared at Lance before putting his phone down since this extrovert was clearly determined to talk him into an early grave. "I'm pretty sure Allura isn't having sex with her sister. If she were we'd have to talk."</p><p>        Lance' s eyes widened at Keith. "You're Pidge's best friend?!"</p><p>      Keith gulped as he shifted awkwardly "I uh I mean"</p><p>        Lance's eyes shined as started boucing a little in his seat. "So you know how she feels about me?! See she started hanging out with Hunk and me and I really like her. I even pretended to crush on Allura for longer than I actually did to get away with hanging out with her at her house so much! The second I gave up that facade though she started kind of getting mean. Calling me loser and stuff. I'm not asking if she likes me back but can you please just tell me if she hates me?"</p><p> </p><p>        Keith chuckled a little to himself as he thought about How many times Pidge asked him how to flirt. "You-" a knock on the door cut the light atmosphere in half as Keith got the door.</p><p>        "Katie what are you-" Keith was cut off again with a jerk into the hall and slam of the door.</p><p>     That was the last time Lance ever saw Keith that night ;)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chats and snuggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oww," Keith grumbled as he leaned on the wall of the empty hallway. "What was that for?"</p><p>      Pidge shrugged. "Wanted to talk to my best friend in private." </p><p>       Keith shot Pidge a look which she chose not to notice. "I want to switch rooms with you. I really don't want to wake up to you and-"</p><p>      "Shush or I will end you. You do realize Lance is in my room right? Your brother will murder me," Keith reminded in a crisp winter. </p><p>      Pidge rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to be a wingman by leaving my room. You could as my best friend return the favor. I need to talk to Lance."</p><p>     Keith bit his lip as he cast a glance towards his doorway. "If Matt murders me I'm haunting you and ruining every relationship you ever have," Keith warned but stayed instead of making any move to leave.</p><p>      Pidge was just about ready to drag him by the ear to Allura and lock the door. "Are you going to keep Allura waiting? She's expecting you," Pidge lied. She actually told Allura she was getting some water. </p><p>      Keith swallowed as his eyes darkened in the already poorly lit lodge. His legs bolted off before he could even turn his head to face the right direction.</p><p>      Pidge rolled her eyes before ducking into what formerly the room Keith was in. "Hey Lance, can we talk?"</p><p>       Lance gulped as he tried not to pay any attention to how hot she looked. Her hair wild as ever with a loos T-shirt and sweat pants. "Uh hey Pidge? Did you need something?"</p><p>      Pidge inhaled as she took her first look at Lance who was only in a very stretched out white tank top and blue pj bottoms. He looked the definition of hot.</p><p>      "Uh i.. yeah.."</p><p>      Lance waited patiently before glancing at the door to see if Keith was coming back or he was left fully alone with crush. He noticed she seemed a little nervous so tried to shoot her a comforting smile but only made her look away and shake a little.</p><p>      "My dog sleeps in my bed and I can't sleep anymore without some kind of warmth. I know we aren't the closest but I feel most comfortable asking you. Would it be okay if we umm... you know....," Pidge sighed as she twisted her hands awkwardly. "Cuddled, shared a bed. I totally understand if that's too-" </p><p>     Lance breathed a loud sigh of relief. "You don't hate me. Phew," Lance breathed before shock consumed his eyes by the fact he actually just said that.</p><p>      Pidge blinked in rapid succession before whisper screeching "what?!" She inhaled and exhaled before moving from the door to sit beside Lance on his bed. "What do you mean?"</p><p>     Lance blushed as focused on not thinking about how naturally beautiful she was and how the little bit of concern warmed his heart. "Well  like two weeks ago you kind of started getting aggressive and I thought I did something to make you hate me."</p><p>      Pidge laughed a little as covered his closest hand with her own. Her laughter stopped the heart beat they locked eyes.  "I was nervous about.... trying to... be friends with you so I um.. asked Keith cause he is my best friend on how to make friends...  omg I am so sorry. I didn't even realize how mean I was being. I was trying to be aloof? Ugh, why am I so awkward? And to think i came to ask if you would cuddle me when I've been so mean," Pidge groaned, leaning her head on his arm. </p><p>       Lance chuckled and wrapped one arm around her in a 1/2 second hug. He blushed before scooting over so she had half the bed before wanting to knock himself on the head. "Oh wait are you typically the big spoon? I can get on the other side if you want."</p><p>     Pidge smiled at him as shook her head. His caring nature was one of the many reason she liked him. "Bae bae switches what side she's on all the time. What ever is most comfortable for you."</p><p>      Lance smiled and tugged her under his arm. He breathed in her tech scent with a smile she couldn't see. His arm wrapped soft but girly around her. "Night Pidge."</p><p>      Pidge smiled to herself as she laced her hand in his. "Night Lance."</p><p> </p><p>Neither expected what they would wake up to the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning(Lance)</p>
<p>  Lance groaned as he felt a warm tongue swirling on his neck. He knew this dream to well as he pried his dream eyes open against the lust. There was his gigantic crush sucking on his neck.</p>
<p>   He let his eyes take in the scenery change from his room to the lodge room. Still this time her tongue felt even hotter and warmer. For the first time in his dreams he felt her moan against his neck as she slid her mouth against the left side of his neck.</p>
<p>    Lance let himself groan in the familiar dream  until suddenly teeth bit down on the spot Pidge was sucking. Looking down in shock Lance realized he was in fact awake and Pidge was actually giving him a string of hickies in his room at the lodge.</p>
<p>    "Pidge," Lance called as he tried to move his hand to nudge her. It was then he realised she had his hand pinned above his head. He never realized she was so strong.</p>
<p>     Still he'd like it if they could talk before continuing this. "Pidge," Lance tried again as she nibbled away on the left side of his neck. He didn't miss the slight snore come from her mouth. "Probably some dream about another guy," Lance thought bitterly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Lance groaned her name loudly as she licked a long path across the bruising skin. Suddenly he felt her still.  His body throbbing too intensely to open his eyes as she moved away from his neck.</p>
<p>    "I'll just wait till she gets off to open my eyes. We'll talk. She'll tell me she was dreaming of someone else and I'll pretend not to be heart broken. Yup that's the pla-" Lance thought was short circuited by the lips gentle press to his own.</p>
<p>     Lance's hands unlike the rest of him didn't shut down. Instead they pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Before Lance could stop himself he flipped them over so he was on top.</p>
<p>    Lance's tongue danced with hers and he could hardly believe it. The nails digging into his scalp disapproved the dream theory though. Pidge moaned beneath him as if moaning was the only way to breathe. </p>
<p>    Lance groaned into her lips before dragging his lips down to the center of her neck and sucking. </p>
<p>    "Oh! Lance," Pidge groaned as she raised her chin for him. However Lance finally got control of himself and broke his lips off completely. </p>
<p>    "Damn Pidge. What the heck were you dreaming about?"</p>
<p>     Pidge shrugged as she pulled him down so they were laying side by side. "A really yummy chocolate ice cream cone dipped in chocolate and sprinkles Lance… i.. I realize I gave you some in my sleep but umm. Since you gave me one and it felt really, really good could I um maybe give you another one?"</p>
<p>      Lance nodded and let himself be pushed all the way onto his back and be straddled. He felt like putty but he didn't care as long as she was happy. Lance groaned as she lavished the other side of his neck.</p>
<p>   Pidge buried her hands in his hair as she sucked, bit and licked every morsel of skin on his neck. Lance felt like he could hardly breathe and then suddenly a ringing split across the room loudly. </p>
<p>   Morning(Pidge) </p>
<p>     Pidge nibbled one the chocolate and sprinkles of her ice cream. Licking any melting ice cream as the summer sun warmed her skin. </p>
<p>      "Pidge," a low pained moan that was clearly mixed with Lust bolted Pidge out of her dream. She was shocked to find her face buried in hair and skin against her lips.</p>
<p>     Pidge pulled back enough to see just who she'd been assaulting in her sleep.  Pidge bit back a whimper at the realization of just who it was. She quickly pulled the hand pinning his wrist off as she stared at the "sleeping" man.</p>
<p>    "Is Lance dreaming about me? Then maybe he won't be too mad, I gave him his first hickies in my sleep. I know! Since he's already had his first kiss; I'll just give him mine and that should out weigh the fact that I was giving him hickies in my sleep.</p>
<p>    Pidge nearly screamed in shock when one warm hand clenched her hair, pulling her down harder into the kiss that was supposed to be a spec. Not that Pidge minded. She moaned as warmed her hands around his neck. She squeaked a little into the kiss as Lance flipped them with the hand not in her hair.</p>
<p>     "He's stronger than I thought," Pidge admitted as she moaned into the very heated kiss. She felt as if her breathing was replaced by moaning but was too deep to care.</p>
<p>     Pidge felt a little smug at the groan he released into her mouth. She almost whimpered when his lips left her own.  Pidge wouldn't believe this was even real if it wasn't for her bra strap digging into her back.</p>
<p>     Pidge blushed at the loudness of her moan when Lance started sucking on a spot in the middle of her throat. She felt her body heat up at his actions. Pidge blushed as his name slipped from her lips and she tilted her chin up so he had more access to her neck.</p>
<p> "I want to make him feel this too. And not while I'm sleeping," Pidge admitted to herself when suddenly his lips removed themselves entirely.</p>
<p>"Damn Pidge. What the heck were you dreaming about?"</p>
<p>     Pidge shrugged as she pulled him down so they were laying side by side. "A really yummy chocolate ice cream cone dipped in chocolate and sprinkles Lance… i.. I realize I gave you some in my sleep but umm. Since you gave me one and it felt really, really good could I um maybe give you another one?" P I'd be choked out awkwardly.</p>
<p>    As awkward as she felt Pidge jumped on her chance the second he nodded and pushed him down and straddled him for easier access as she tasted every speck of his delicious Cuban skin. </p>
<p>    Pidge wanted to talk; sure but right now? She'd settle for one amazing morning even if it was bound to end in heartbreak.  Pidge had never want to murder her phone more then when that ear busting ringtone locked onto her phone filled the room. (She got revenge with baby shark but she didn't have the time yet to get past all his loops to end her misery)</p>
<p>      Pidge groaned as she got off of Lance and snatched her stupid phone. Another groan followed as she realized Allura was bound to be waiting in the lobby to teach her snowboarding.</p>
<p>    "Hey Allura. I overslept. Yeah, I'll go get my gear and meet you in the lobby… I'm not going to walk in on a naked Keith right? Hey! It was a fair question. Alright, I'll see you soon," Pidge promised before ending the call in slipping on her shoes. She dashed over to the Door before she could break her promise and  go back to her former activities.  "I have to go hang with Allura but you and me are definitely talking Later, Lover," Pidge teased, not daring to look back at him. Not with fresh marks from her on his skin.</p>
<p>        She bolted out of the room before he could say anything and got changed before racing down stairs to the crowded lobby. If only Pidge had glanced at the mirror.  She would have noticed her hickie was on full display For everyone!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the wait. As someone who hasn't  had any experience like this it was very hard to write. I hope I did okay. Forgive me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>